russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New schedule for the 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup
November 10, 2016 Sports5, the sports division of TV5, has been bringing the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) to the public on television since 2011, unveil the new schedule for the 2016-17 PBA season in November 20 in our two networks (TV5 for Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday; and IBC-13 increased the number of PBA for Super Ball Saturday and Super Ball Sunday), said the league commissioner Chito Narvasa. In a marathon presentation for the PBA board in October 6, Sports5 unveiled that the new schedule for PBA in their two networks, TV5 retained the regular doubleheader every Wednesday, Friday (first game at 4:30 p.m. and second game at 7:15 p.m.) and Sunday (first game at 3 p.m. and second game at 5:15 p.m.) with the single header provincial game every Saturday (5 p.m.). As for the number 3 network IBC 13, it also brings back and expanded into regular doubleheader every Saturday (Super Ball Saturday: first game at 3 p.m. and second game at 5:15 p.m. along with Sports5 Center) to accomodate the weekend doubleheader retained every Sunday (Super Ball Sunday: first game at 3 p.m. and second game at 5:15 p.m. along with Sports5 Center) (with simulcast on TV5 for Sunday only). During the 2015-16 PBA season, regular doubleheader every Wednesday and Friday (first game at 4:30-6:30 and second game at 7:15-9:15) on TV5, with the single header every Saturday (4:30-6:30) and the doubleheader every Sunday (3:00-7:15) on TV5 and simulcast on IBC 13 for weekends only, it considered that IBC 13 remained the strong viewership compared to TV5. In the history may have prompted TV5 to air all league games live and on IBC-13 to air doubleheader league games live every Saturday and Sunday. IBC-13 saw the games, ratings-wise of weekend games, they made impact for the PBA by allowing our games to be shown live (next season),” he added. Chito said IBC-13 is programmed in primetime for nightly drama and fantasy during weeknights (Monday to Friday) and PBA on weekends (Saturday and Sunday) in order to compete with thge two giant networks. Also, the weekend doubleheader airing before Express Balita Weekend every Saturday and Sunday. The PBA's proposal and executive committee will meet tomorrow (November 11) to unveil the prpposal. An expected before the opening of the 2016-17 PBA season on November 20. “TV5, IBC-13 and PBA will continue to give baskteball fans and viewers good basketball action,” Sports5 head Patricia Bermudez-Hizon told. During the weekend doubleheader on IBC-13, this will be at the Smart Araneta Coliseum, Mall of Asia Arena, Philsports Arena and Cuneta Astrodome. Sports5 said the viewership of IBC-13 in the coverage of the last season for the 2016 PBA Governors' Cup, which topped the primetime ratings with the semifinals like Meralco Bolts-Tropang TNT in October 1 (Saturday) and Ginebra-San Miguel Beermen in October 2 (Sunday) as well as Game Three of the Finals between Barangay Ginebra San Miguel and Meralco Bolts toplled in October 23 (Sunday). Under the new set-up, fans can now enjoy PBA live on TV5 with the doubeheader on Wednesday, Friday and Sunday and the single header provincial game every Sunday; and on IBC-13 with the weekend double-header every Saturday and Sunday (with simulcast on TV5 for Sunday only) PBA fans can also watch the games live online via www.philstar.com/PBALive. Here's the complete broadcast schedule: :Wednesday and Friday :First Game 4:30 p.m. LIVE on TV5 :Second Game 7:15 p.m. LIVE on TV5 :Saturday :First Game 3 p.m. LIVE on IBC :Provincial Game 5 p.m. LIVE on TV5 :Second Game 5:15 p.m. LIVE on IBC :Sunday :First Game 3 p.m. LIVE on TV5 and IBC :Second Game 5:15 p.m. LIVE on TV5 and IBC